


Let Me Tell You 'Bout A Moonlight Kiss

by jono74656



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stumbles across something he does not expect while on a moonlight stroll in the woods.</p><p>PWP set in a season 3 with no Alpha Pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You 'Bout A Moonlight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AN: These fic ideas are crawling out of the woodwork today.
> 
> Set in an Alpha Pack-less season 3.
> 
> Title from 'Moonlight Kiss' by Raoul Malo
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Let Me Tell You 'Bout A Moonlight Kiss

 

Stiles muttered uncomplimentary things under his breath as he traipsed through the Preserve. He'd been surprised to get the message from Allison asking him to meet her and Scott out here, but had gone along with it since they hadn't had many chances to hang out lately. Between Allison's trip away with her father and Scott's dedication to his 'be a better Scott' plan, there'd been precious little time to just hang out together.

But when he'd reached the gate and parked his jeep he'd been the only one there. No sign of Allison's car, or Scott's newly acquired bike. He'd thought at first that they'd parked elsewhere, so he'd headed into the Preserve, but nothing so far. If they'd gotten distracted and left him out here alone at night he was not going to be best pleased. 

He checked his phone again, and ratcheted the cursing up a notch when he noticed he now had no signal. Out in the woods at night, alone, with no signal on his cell. Perfect. He was just asking to be turned into a cautionary tale or an urban legend.

Then he rounded a large, forbidding clump of trees, and entered a small clearing. 

He froze.

There was someone else in the clearing, and from the look of all the pale skin they weren't exactly overdressed for the weather. He took a few steps closer and began to take in further details.

It was a guy. He was naked. His arms were over his head and looked like they were tied to a thick tree branch. 

A few steps closer and he recognised the tousled mop of blonde curls.

Isaac.

And his hands were tied to the tree branch with the ridiculously fluffy scarf he'd started sporting as soon as fall rolled around. 

There was no way he shouldn't be able to free himself. Unless someone had soaked the scarf in wolfsbane or something.

He took several quick steps, doing his best to ignore the nakedness now he knew it was Isaac, and stepped into Isaac's line of sight, noticing the oddest expression on Isaac's face when he saw Stiles.

There was definitely relief. But also... uncertainty? And something that looked an awful lot like need.

“Hey, Isaac. Are you okay?”

Stiles knew it was a stupid question as soon as he asked it, but he couldn't stop himself. A shadow of Isaac's regular smirk flickered over his face for a second, before he sighed.

“Yes and no.”

For a second it seemed like that was all he was going to say, and Stiles was readying an epic Expression of Interrogation™; but then Isaac sighed again.

“Scott and Allison said they were sick of watching me and you make sad eyes at each other so they were going to fix it. Then they brought me out here, stole my clothes and tied me up with my scarf.”

Stiles was floored for a second.

“Why didn't you just break free?”

“This was the easy way. I don't even wanna think about what the hard way is.”

Speaking of hard. Stiles found his eyes being irresistibly drawn to Isaac's cock, which was hard and leaking generous amounts of precome. His hand reached out without his brain actually telling it to, and his palm closed around hot skin, wringing a gasp from Isaac as he stared wide-eyed at Stiles.

He gave one long stroke, and Isaac bucked as he came all over the place. He sank against the scarf that bound his hands, and Stiles tilted his chin up to make sure he was okay. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, but he gave Stiles a smile and a muttered “Thanks.” 

Then Stiles leaned up and kissed him gently, Isaac whimpering against his lips before his own parted and Stiles licked into his mouth, tangling one hand in his ludicrous curls to hold him still as he licked and bit at his mouth.

His free hand trailed down Isaac's back until it cupped his ass, and there he froze, finding the reason for Isaac's hardness. There was something that felt very much like a buttplug in Isaac's ass, and he was slick with lube. He sobbed as Stiles tapped the base of the plug, and his softening dick gave a twitch.

“Allison do this to you?”

Isaac nodded, cheeks flushed.

“She does it to Scott too, and she has a strap-on.”

Isaac's dick twitched again at that, and Stiles' lips curved into a smirk as he leaned up to nip at the shell of his ear.

“You like that idea, her taking you here, in the woods?”

A moan echoed in the clearing, but Isaac shook his head.

“Not her. You.”

Stiles froze in shock, looking into Isaac's eyes for confirmation of what he surely couldn't have heard. Isaac's eyes were glowing beta gold, and he looked at Stiles for a long moment before whispering.

“Please.”

Stiles kissed him again, harder, and Isaac moaned. Then he broke the kiss and stepped round behind Isaac, fingers gripping the base of the plug as he slowly worked it loose from his ass, then staring at his slick red hole when it was revealed. He reached forward and slid a finger in, moaning at how hot and slick Isaac was, and after a few moments of fingering realised that Isaac was more than ready.

He quickly unbuckled and unzipped his jeans, dragging them and his boxers down in one quick movement, then stepped up behind Isaac, panting in his ear as he guided his cock to his hole. Isaac gasped as Stiles slowly pushed in, and Stiles reached around, taking his cock in hand and stroking it firmly, using Isaac's own come to lube the handjob and help take the edge off any pain he might be feeling.

Stiles threw his head back and moaned loudly, Isaac was so tight, so hot, so wet. He'd never imagined anything like it and it was almost too much. He sank in as deep as he could and then had to stop, breathing deeply as he tried not to come immediately. Isaac wasn't helping, he was pushing back against Stiles, trying to get him deeper, and Stiles finally had to lean forward and hiss in his ear.

“You keep doing that and this is going to be over way too soon.”

Isaac stilled at that, and Stiles slowly pulled back, Isaac whining the whole time, then thrust forward. They moaned in symphony, and Stiles nipped at the back of Isaac's neck, before doing it again. Isaac's dick was rock hard again in his hand, and he stroked it in time as he started to thrust more rhythmically, slowly building speed until he was pounding into Isaac.

He looked up at the scarf restraining Isaac, and saw the knot beginning to loosen. Isaac's hands slipped free a few minutes later, and Stiles put a hand on the small of his back, urging him down to the forest floor until he was on all fours, with Stiles mounting him doggy style. 

He resisted the urge to make a joke about doing a werewolf doggy style.

Stiles plastered himself to Isaac's back and panted in his ear as he thrust into him, Isaac threw back his head and moaned loudly and Stiles began to stroke him harder, speeding up his hand while slowing his thrusts so each was an exquisite pleasure for them both.

It took only a few more thrusts, coupled with his hand on Isaac's cock, for Isaac to groan out Stiles' name as he came again, whimpering from over-stimulation, body shaking. 

Stiles had to close his eyes and bite his lip as Isaac clenched around him, before his fingers clenched on Isaac's hips, and he thrust harder, hips snapping forward into Isaac's open and willing body.

He had to groan when Isaac started to gasp and plead, begging Stiles to fill him with his come, to make him his, and after a few short, almost stabbing thrusts, he collapsed against Isaac's back and bit down, hard on his shoulder as he came, burying his dick as deep as he could as he shot his load into Isaac.

The taste of blood in his mouth made him realise he'd broken the skin when he'd bitten down, and he hurriedly pulled away, the last spurts of come oozing out round his cock as he slowly withdrew it from Isaac's well-fucked ass.

Unceremoniously he scooped up the plug and shoved it back into Isaac to keep his come from leaking out. Then he walked back round in front of Isaac, and tanged his hands in curly hair, tugging Isaac's head up until he press his cock to pouty lips. Isaac's mouth opened immediately and he swallowed Stiles' cock to the base, suckling every drop of come, lube and other juices from it before releasing it with a filthy pop.

Isaac stood up slowly, and Stiles almost winced at the scrapes on his hands and knees from the rough ground. But even as he watched they started to heal, and Isaac was anyway too busy leaning forward, licking his own blood from Stiles' lips.

Stiles pinned his head in place with hands in his hair, and kissed him hard, biting at his lips until he parted them, then claiming his mouth in a searing kiss that seemed to last forever.

When they finally broke apart, Isaac sniffed the air for a moment, then crossed the clearing to pull his clothes out from the bushes where Scott and Allison had stashed them. He dressed without any sign of hurrying, obviously not concerned about the way Stiles' eyes lingered on him, watched as his skin was slowly covered up.

Once dressed, Isaac crossed back to Stiles and knelt in front on him, looking down at the ground. Stiles gently tilted his head up, then urged him to stand, and Isaac did so immediately, following Stiles as he headed back to his jeep.

Once they were both in the jeep, Stiles leaned across and kissed Isaac again, delighting in the way he just opened up for Stiles, and came to a snap decision. 

Isaac was coming home with him. Hopefully permanently. 

Maybe he wouldn't kill Scott and Allison after all.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My mind is in incredibly filthy places today, apparently
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
